


Who Even Is Galileo?

by Yitzock



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: Brian's reaction to Roger asking "Who even is Galileo?" during the recording of "Bohemian Rhapsody." Since he studied astrophysics, he is a little offended. I thought it would have been funny if we got a reaction shot of Brian during that scene.





	Who Even Is Galileo?

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this however you wish, but I want to make it clear that this is not necessarily something I think would have happened in real life. While the characters in BoRhap are based on real people, they are characters in a drama so they are not 100% real. I am basing this on the fictionalized versions of Roger and Brian. I mean no disrespect to the real Roger and Brian.

“Galileo! Galileo! Galileo Figaro!”

“Higher.”

“Galileo! Galileo! Galileo Figaro!”

“Higher.”

At Freddie’s request, Roger had sung the name at the top of his lungs and as high as he could, dozens of times. Or at least, he thought so – frankly, he had lost count. He could hardly take it anymore.

"Who even is Galileo?" Roger asked in frustration. But his question was not answered, he was only ordered to repeat what he had been doing once again.

Sitting in the booth, Brian shook his head and signed when he heard Roger’s remark. He didn't bother speaking, though, knowing Roger wouldn't hear him. But he couldn’t believe it.

When they were finished for the day and the others were heading out, Brian pulled Roger aside.

"Seriously? 'Who is Galileo?' Were you kidding?" Brian asked him.

Roger looked at him confusedly.

"Er...No. I don't know who Galileo is."

Brian shook his head again.

"What?" Roger said, oblivious to why Brian was looking at his so derisively. "Do you?"

"Of course I do. Most people do. He discovered the moons of Jupiter and saw with his telescope that there were craters on the moon."

"How would I know that? I studied dentistry. You're the one who did astrophysics, mate."

"It's not just astrophysicists who know who Galileo is. Besides, if you were studying dentistry you would have taken science classes in school.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Bri, but I don’t recall ever hearing his name.”

As he said this, Roger tried to recall science classes from his youth. To his surprise, there were few that came to mind. He remembered one teacher who often wore tight skirts. He definitely didn’t miss her classes. Then he remembered a girl, Sybil, who sat in front of him in class one year. He remembered looking at her from his seat and trying to work out what to say to her when the lesson was finished, all the while enjoying his view of her. As he thought about Sybil, he thought he remembered names of important historical figures being described during that lesson. Could one have them been Galileo? There were no names in his memory, but astronomers might have had something do with it.

Roger was thwarted from his memories by Brian’s voice.

“You’re making that face again,” he said.

“What face?” Roger asked.

“The one when you’re thinking about a girl. And what you want to do with her later. Don’t tell me I can’t even have a conversation without your thinking about whoever your latest is.”

“No, it was about…” Roger paused, knowing this could be a trap, but he’d already started the sentence and there was no point in cutting it off short. “…science class.”

“Ah,” said Brian, nodding knowingly. “Figures that’s what you would remember. Don’t know how you got into college, but it must have been something to see.”

“I’ll have you know I did very well,” Roger retorted.

Brian simply chuckled to himself and walked out of the studio.

Roger stood alone in silence, unsure of what to think about what had just transpired.


End file.
